All in a days work
by Rain141
Summary: Natsuki's last family relitive has conacted her and she maust know pay the debt from 18 years ago. But what does Nagi have to do with it all, and why does he have information on her DNA? And why are there so many people in suits with documents for her?
1. Chapter 1

Life was cruel

Okay I have re-done all my current chapters and they should now make more sense and have less errors!

Enjoy!!

1.

Life was cruel!

Natsuki and Shizuru had learnt this when they had overcome the many obstacles before, during and after the events at the Hime Carnival. They had had hard times, and good times, and they had got through them together. They were finally happy, or so they thought.

"SHIZURU!!"

Looking up from her tea Shizuru chocked her head to the side listening as her lovers scream threatened to break the sound barrier. Smiling to herself Shizuru calmly walked out of the kitchen and towards their bathroom.

After only 6 months Natsuki had surprised Shizuru by suggested that they move in together. Shizuru had jumped at the idea and they had bought a small house a few minutes after the suggestion. Shizuru was not one to let an opportunity pass her by. They had been living happily in their new home for almost a year, until recently that is.

Leaning against the empty doorway Shizuru stared at a half naked Natsuki staggering out of the shower.

Arching her eyebrow she put a finger to her lips in a classic Shizuru thinking position.

"Ara, I think that look suits my Natsuki very well, has she dressed like that just for me?" Shizuru said slyly winking at her blushing girlfriend.

Clad in only a towel that she had quickly pulled around her body Natsuki stared at Shizuru in shock.

"Don't act all innocent! It obvious what you've done! How could you! Have you ever heard of privacy!" Natsuki fumed.

"Does my Natsuki want some privacy while taking her shower? You say this to some one who has seen you naked more times that she has drunk tea?" Shizuru said turning to lean fully against the doorframe, leering at her lover.

"Shizuru don't change the subject, though we both know you've drunk more tea!"

_'That's what you think'_ Shizuru smiled to herself

"But still. Look what you've done!" Natsuki stated pointing to the doorframe and waving her arm around.

"Where's the door Shizuru!!"

Shizuru simply returned to the kitchen giggling.

--Flashback—

Natsuki, still half asleep, had staggered down the hall and into the bathroom. After standing in the shower for a few seconds she realised that she hadn't closed the door. So to avoid any unpleasant surprises she began to climb out of the shower.

As she looked up to the empty door way she realised something saw missing.

"SHIZURU!!" she screamed

--End Flashback—

Three cups of tea later Natsuki appeared dressed and ready to leave for work. Looking up her Shizuru sighed, _'T-shirt and jeans, the same thing day in day out'_

Collecting her keys Natsuki felt Shizuru's arms wrap around her waist as she pulled Natsuki's back against her chest. Resting her chin on Natsuki's shoulder she blew lightly in her ear.

"I'm sorry about the door Natsuki, I'll put it back up today"

With a loud sigh Natsuki turned around and pulled Shizuru into a strong embrace whispering into her ear as she stroked her Kyoto beauty's hair.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I over reacted. I've just stressed out and highly strung lately. I've had a lot on my mind, I'm sorry I've been so distant these last couple of weeks. I'll make it up to you tonight"

She said kissing her loves ear, then looking up at the clock she jumped.

"Shit I'm going to be late!"

Kissing Shizuru softly on the lips she slipped out of her loves embrace and snatched up her helmet and keys running to the door she disappeared. Only to appear a second later.

"Oh and you can leave the door were it is, I don't think we really need it. But no going over board and taking away the front door!"

Then she was gone as the sound of her bike was heard instead.

Shizuru just stood there in shock. _'What just happened? What did she mean, what has she had on her mind- Wait she said i could leave the door! And what has she got planned for tonight'_

Shizuru frowned slightly wondering what was going on in Natsuki's head that had made her act so different in the last 2 months! It had all started after she came back from her trip to visit her fathers sister.

After years of believing she had no family left Natsuki had received a letter of summons from a Maria Kuga, informing Natsuki that her father had a sister and that she would like to meet Natsuki. Natsuki had been gone for 13 days, during that time she had made to contact with Shizuru, driving her mad with worry.

Then when Natsuki had returned she acted quite and reserved, she barely spoke and was often zoned out thinking about something, and every time Shizuru asked what was wrong she either changed the subject or said it was nothing. This had been worrying her since Natsuki had come home.

_'What had happened between Natsuki and Maria?'_

Speeding down the street Natsuki cursed herself over and over again.

_'How could I have not seen how I was hurting her, I should just tell her. No! This is my problem I need to find a way out of it myself. What if I told her, it would hurt her. Shizuru would hate me! Why did I even agree to this, stupid Aunt baka! Maria forced me into this, its not my fault I'm the last generation of the Kuga's left'_

"SCREW THIS I DON'T WANT TO FIND A HUSBAND!" Natsuki screamed as her bike screeched around the corner.

Three men and an old woman stared after the enraged biker in shock.

"Wonder what wrong with her?" the old lady mumbled shuffling down the street.

"Were is that idiot, she has the damn keys!" the red haired girl fumed.

She had been waiting out the front of the garage for 10 minutes and her patiens had expired 10 seconds after she had arrived. She had no idea why she still worked at the garage, bikes weren't her thing. But it was still good to have a source of income she had told herself time after time. Scratching her head she thought about her situation.

_'Why haven't I picked the lock yet?'_

Grinning she turned to the door of the "Duran's Ducati's".

"Why did she pick such a lame name for the bike shop? I will never understand her!"

Unfortunately the girl had failed to hear the sound of Natsuki's Ducati as she pulled up it the employee parking lot.

"Yet I never said a word when you named your first bike 'Juliet' did I Nao?" Startled by Natsuki's sudden arrival Nao dropped her lock picking set that she had pulled from her pocket.

"Oh mornin' boss, late as usual I see, did Shizuru keep you up late last night?" she said with a wink.

Then she regretted her words, maybe for the first time in her life but she regretted them. Natsuki's hand shot out holding Nao's throat against the store's front door. Nao's eyes bulged, Natsuki may have been gruff to her and threatened her everyday, except occasional weekends, but she knew that Natsuki was to gentle and kind, yes she had used those words to describe Natsuki, to every actually hurt her and mean it.

"I am not in the mood to deal with you today Nao so either shut up or I will make you!" Natsuki said each word very clearly and accurately through gritted teeth. Then releasing Nao, who jumped straight out of the way, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door, pausing before entering Natsuki turned to Nao and uttered a quick apology for her actions and bolted into her office.

Nao just stood in shock staring after Natsuki and rubbing her neck.

_'What the hell just happened?!'_ she thought rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Before she could come up with any non-alien abduction ideas her thoughts were thrown from this text by an earth shattering scream.

Closing her eyes Nao rubbed her temples as an orange and black Ducati screeched to a halt outside the "Hime Cafe".

"Seriously what is with the stupid names!" Nao screamed as she walked over to the Ducati's frustrated riders.

The driver, a tall lean teenager with yellow eyes and long black hair tied in two plaits, was trying to calm and sooth her passenger, the person whom the scream had come from, at the same time.

"Mikoto why did you have to do a wheelie down the street again, you know it scares me?!" The older girl said trying the push her soothing driver off her. This caused the younger girl to simple hold her friend in a tighter hug.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you Mai! But I couldn't help myself it's just so much fun, and it feels so great, didn't you like the feel of it Mai?" Mikoto said looking at her friend caringly.

Mai, looking up at Mikoto, blushed at her friends closeness and pushed her away playfully. Just as she opened her mouth to reply Nao added her opinion.

"You to shouldn't talk about your midnight adventures so openly girls, you never know who might hear!" she said winking at them.

Mikoto crouched in a protective position ready for anything she said "Why? Jealous?"

Mai blushed harder at this and started pulling Mikoto towards their cafe.

"What, did I do something wrong Mai? You always told me to tell the truth, isn't what Nao said about us tr-" with Mai's hand clamped firmly around her mouth Mikoto was dragged into their Hime run cafe.

Putting the last of their cloths away Shizuru took one last look around the house before she left to open her store for the day, pleased to see the house finally clean and in order (Living with Natsuki really took its toll on the 'cleaning factor') Shizuru took her purse and keys as she walked happily from their house with a spring in her step. She was the happiest that she'd been for weeks.

_'I've finally got my Natsuki back, I'm so happy!'_ Clapping her hands like a happy child she skipped over to her car.

_"Okay now be serious Shizuru you have a long day of work ahead of you!"_ she said to herself looking very serious.

_"But what am I going to wear to night, no should the question be what not to wear!"_ smiling wickedly to herself

_"No Shizuru, bad girl!...That's Natsuki's decision, no don't think like that you'll be distracted all day!"_

Shaking her head from side to side she tried to shake away the images. Her neighbours simply stared at her from across the road unaware of her inertermoil.

Finally pulling herself together she triumphantly got in her car and pulled out her phone and called her assistant Aoi.

"Hello this is Aoi's phone, I have her currently unavailable now so please call back when I have finished with h-"

"Chie Harada drop the phone right now"

"Aoi, whoa Aoi, sweetie be reasonable...please!" Shizuru heard Chie say meekly.

What she would give to find out what Aoi was threatening her with, she smiled thinking of the placid and gentle Aoi doing something so cruel that Chie would be forced to beg. Listening carefully she heard three fast clicking sounds and a loud bang as the phone was dropped.

"Aoi how could you?" Chie wailed "Kitchen now!" Aoi ordered. There was silence for a few seconds then she heard Chie's feet drag off to the kitchen.

"Hello, this is Aoi Senoh how may I help you?" Aoi said quietly praying that it wasn't her mother and if it was, that she'd hung up long ago.

"Ara, sounds like you might be to busy to work today"

"Shizuru! Don't tease. Did you want me to open the shop today? You hardly every call this early, is a particular bike crazed girl holding you hostage again?" Aoi giggled

"That only happened once!" Shizuru said giving a very rare blush.

With the mornings events in mind she was finding it hard to keep her emotions in check, she just wanted to squeal with joy, in a very un-Shizuru way.

"No I was actually calling to say you can have to morning off, I'll take the shop for the morning but I'll need you to close up for me. I…I have something planned for tonight." She said, her blush deepening.

"OOOOHHH! Shizuru you naughty girl, I'll have to warn Natsuk-"

"CHIE!" both girls screamed at the intruder.

"Ow! You don't have to shout!" Chie said rubbing her assaulted ear. She had snuck out of the kitchen and picked up their second house phone, she now remembered why she had suggested they buy a set of two that allowed them both to talk, or listen, at the same time!

Placing the phone back were it belonged she padded into the bedroom. Unfortunately, for Aoi, the other girl was looking out the window, with her back to Chie!

Chie pounced.

Shizuru heard a loud bang and through knowing Chie as well as she did guessed what had happened.

"Well I'll see you at 2 o'clock Aoi, and you can bring Chie to keep you company till close. That is if you don't break her!" flipping her mobile closed she smiled to herself and turned on the engine.

After quickly agreeing to close the store for Shizuru, she flung the phone onto her chair and attempted to pull Chie off her. Aoi had been caught by surprise by Chie's pounce attack, and they had been knocked to the floor in a mass of arms and legs.

"Chie, let go!" Aoi giggled trying to sound as serious as possible, under the circumstances she was doing quite well.

"Why?" Chie said nuzzling into Aoi's neck "She said you have all day?" crawling over Aoi she lay on Aoi propping her chin up on Aoi's stomach and staring her in the eye's waiting for a response.

"What about your photo business?" Aoi said, trying to be the responsible adult and get Chie to work. Winking at her Chie ran her finger down Aoi's jaw, making her catch her breath.

"That's were the term 'Business Partners' comes into play. Yoko said she would cover the photo lab for today, I called her while you were talking to Shizuru." she said propping herself up in preparation to stand up off the floor, but after hearing that they both had the morning off.

Aoi had other ideas.

Pulling Chie down into her arms Aoi whispered into her ear trying to sound seductive, but ruined the effect by bursting into giggles.

"Were do you think your going Chie, I seem to remember hearing you tell Shizuru that I was occupied! I hope you weren't lying to her!"

"Mai! Don't do that you'll hurt yourself!" Mikoto screamed running through the Hime Cafe's kitchen, to were a very angry Mai was picking up a very large pot full of boiling water. In preparation to throw it on a very cocky red haired girl.

"Whoa Mai! Easy does it." Nao said backing away from the counter "Are you still mad about this morning?" Nao only ventured near the counter after Mikoto had remover the pot from Mai warning her about hurting herself and gently squeezing her shoulder before returning to the front of the store to serve customers.

"Look I'm sorry Mai I was just teasing this mornin' I just came over to get some lunch, and Natsuki's been acting weird ever since she attacked me today!" Nao said rubbing the light bruise at her neck. Mai leaned over the counter, all anger gone she instead looked concerned.

"What happened? Natsuki would never lash out for no reason, it's just not like her." Mai said her brow creasing into a frown. Nao then proceeded to take a seat at the counter and tell Mai all about her day.

"Were has she gone? Nao! Where are you!" Natsuki yelled walking through her garage.

Since the incident that morning they had been avoiding each other. Nao had been working out the front of the store dealing with customers and recording any bike repairs that the required. The only time they saw each other was when Nao brought the motorbikes that needed repairing out the back of the store. Even then they didn't talk Nao just set the bike on a stand and stuck a note detailing it repairs on it.

Natsuki had been in the garage part of the store. She had been out the back replacing tyres and motor parts all day, she was covered in grease and oil, but at least the constant work kept her to busy to think about her talk with Aunt Maria.

Walking around to the back of the counter she saw a note stuck to the computer screen. _'Gone for lunch be back in a hour - Nao'_

Pulling the note of the screen Natsuki threw it in the bin and wandered in to her office, as usual the mail had been delivered straight to her desk and sat waiting for her to sort it.

Picking it up she sorted through them stoping suddenly when she got to the last one. Written in elegant writing it read 'Miss Natsuki Kuga of Kuga Corp. International', and there was no stamp, it had been delivered by hand.

Dropping the envelope she spun around scanning her office for anything out of the ordinary. Then running from her office she looked around the store. Still unsatisfied Natsuki ran outside and looked up and down the street. She didn't she anything out of the ordinary, no Kugar Corp cars.

She was getting worried, the letter had been delivered to the store.

But by who?

Running towards the Hime cafe thousands of things ran through her head.

_'Who delivered it, was it Maria? No, she would have one of her servants do that. Why had they come, she had said she would see her latter in the year and that under no circumstances was she to visit! Had they found out about Shizuru?' _

Natsuki hesitated at the door to the cafe, she needed to find out the person who delivered the letter.

But Shizuru? Was she okay?

_'No, they wouldn't evolve others. This is family, and the Kuga's were honourable they wouldn't stoop to the level's of hurting other people!' _Natsuki thought as she opened the door and entered the cafe.

Sitting behind the counter of her shop Shizuru stared at the clock as she tapped her fingers impatiently. Shizuru owned a lingerie store called 'The Purple Dragon' (Natsuki had said the purple snake sounded a little sleazy)

It had been a busy day like usual, Shizuru's shop was the most popular because all her old fangirls from school only shopped at her store.

So after a hard day of having young girls throw themselves at her she missed her Natsuki.

Typing some keys on her dashboard she brought up 'Duran's Ducati's' security cameras.

When they had opened their stores they had both agreed to link the security cameras so that they could check on each other. It had helped her many times when she was board or missed Natsuki. She had watched many amusing moments that Natsuki had wished she hadn't.

On more than one occasion Natsuki has slipped on motor oil while dancing around out the back of the garage, were she though no one could see her, this had brought Shizuru to tears from laughing so hard. She always found it so cute when Natsuki got shy after slipping over and checked that no one had been looking.

She was just too cute!

"Were are you my Natsuki?" she whispered staring at the little cameras live feed.

Spotting Natsuki in her office Shizuru clicked on the screen zooming in a little she watched in silence as her girlfriend suddenly froze whilst looking through her mail.

Frowning Shizuru leaned inn closer to the screen, and watched as Natsuki dropped the letter and ran from the room. Startled by this Shizuru zoomed out and clicked on another window and watched as the biker ran through her garage and out the door.

Something was wrong!

"What did you see Natsuki, what did you see?" she whispered zooming in on the letter on the ground. The focus on the cameras were the best money could buy, Shizuru had made sure of that for her Natsuki viewing pleasure only, so she could see the tittle quite clearly.

_'Kugar Corp? Who could have sent her that?'_ she thought.

Natsuki had once told her that her father had once run the family corporation but after his death there was no records of who runs it after his death, and they had left it at that. Frowning at the words on her screen it finally clicked. Maria!

Looking over to the door Nao gave a puzzled look.

_'What's wrong with Natsuki? She looks SCARED!!'_ Nao thought her eyes bulging _'I've never seen her scared before, what happened'_

_  
_Pulling herself away from the counter Nao half ran half jogged over to her boss.

"Yo, boss what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" Nao jumped as Natsuki grabbed her by the shoulders. Seeing this and remembering what Nao had told her Mai came running over with Mikoto close behind her.

"Let go of her"

Natsuki ignored her and stared Nao in the eyes.

"The mail that was sent this morning, did you see who put it in my office? This is very important Nao, do you remember?" Mai pulled at Natsuki acting like she was trying to kill Nao. Natsuki just glared at her until she got the message to back off.

"No, they must have done it while I was helping a customer because I put the mail in its tray on the counter and it disappeared soon after. I just guessed that you had collected it. What's going on? Did someone send a threat or something like that?" Nao said more serious than she'd ever been in her life.

"Natsuki what's going on?" Mai said looking at the two cautiously.

"Nao," Natsuki said ignoring Mai "I need to find out who put the mail in my office, there was a letter...I need to find out who put it there"

Thinking quickly Nao answered "Does our security still record during hours, cause you can check the recording?"

Then Natsuki was gone faster than a speeding bullet back to the garage.

"Shizuru I'm here, and I brought Chie Chie!" Aoi said enthusiastically as she dragged a blushing Chie with her.

"I told you not to call me that!" Chie said in a huff, walking past Aoi she peered over Shizuru's shoulder "What are you watching"

Shizuru turned away from the screen, and jumped startled at seeing Chie so close.

"Ara, Chie do you need new glasses your girlfriend is over there!" Shizuru said giggling at Chie's blush.

"Is it 2 o'clock already? Well it looks like time for me to surprise my Natsuki! Bye girls don't do anything Natsuki and I wouldn't do!" She said walking out the door, leaving her blushing workers by themselves.

-  
TBC Gasp what will happen next!  
Review or Die! thanx everyone!


	2. The list

Thanks for the reviews everyone

Thanks for the reviews everyone! This is my first FanFic full stop so I hope its a good one.

If you have any cool ideas tell me cause I'll probably use them.

Oh and I plan to make this a trilogy, its gona be really long.

2.

Siting in a car across the road from "Duran's Ducati's" two men in suits watched as the young women ran from one store to another. The men found it amusing to say the least, they had been there since the store's opened and were watching as a bluenette burst out of the cafe and ran into her garage.

A few seconds latter a red hair girl shot out of the door scrambling after the other into the garage, closely followed by a tall girl with black braids and a orange haired cook.

The dividing window separating the men from the passengers rolled down.

"Prepare yourselves were going in there soon." a female voice crackled with laughter, and then the window was wound back up leaving the men speechless.

Until one leaned towards the glass to try and see if any more angry women were going to enter the ducati garage.

Throwing herself into her desk chair, after quickly scooping up the letter, she clicked on her computer bringing up the footage of the garage she scrawled through it finding video's from the morning mail delivery.

Just as she found it Nao burst into her office and scrambled over to look at the screen. Growling at her Natsuki continued her search watching footage of them opening shop.

"What's going on Natsuki? You're scaring the shit out of me here! What got delivered?" Nao asked looking at Natsuki obvious concern in both her voice and expression.

Before Natsuki could say anything Mai and Mikoto ran in.

Mikoto crouched into a fighter's stance and was looking around and expecting to find some kind of enemy to fight, while Mai was behind her brandishing a ladle.

They couldn't help but giggle at the scene displayed before them.

"Hey Mikoto would you mind going back out and drop rolling in through the door instead. Much better affect I recon. Natsuki?" Nao said stroking her chin and looking at the girls in a moke thinking position.

"Oi, look at that Nao its Charlies Angels minus the blond!" Natsuki said sarcastically looking at the two women.

Pointing out through the door was Nao laughed at the next person coming through the door.

"No, she's just a little late." As Shizuru walked through the door to coincidently between Mai and Mikoto, who were still in their fighting positions after seemingly froze from embarrassment.

"Ara, what's going on in here girls posing for Natsuki again? I thought you had a Cafe to run?" Shizuru teased smiling at the girls.

On hearing about their Cafe the cooks unfroze and shot back out the door yelling about ramen boiling over and the kitchen burning down.

"What about my free lunch!" Nao yelled running after them, but not before winking at Natsuki and closing the office door as she left.

Shaking her head she signed.

"Why does it always happen to me?"

Hanging up her jacket Shizuru walked up behind Natsuki's chair and embraced her lover from behind, nuzzling into her neck.

"Ara, because you are a very special person, and I love you very much." she said kissing Natsuki's neck and resting her chin there staring at Natsuki's computer screen. "What are you watching?"

Natsuki's eyes flicked across the screen following a man in a black suit. The man, unaware that he is being watched by cameras, walked past the front desk ( that was Nao free ) took the mail and after putting an extra letter in the pile, left them on Natsuki's desk. But he didn't stop there.

Shizuru gasped as she watched the man open his coat to take out his mobile and call someone. But that wasn't what Shizuru gasped at. When the man opened his coat he flashed a gun holster, and it wasn't empty.

"Natsuki, what's going on?" Shizuru said in a panic, first district! It had to be them.

She was startled when Natsuki let out a great sigh and began massaging her temples as she remembered what Maria had said.

**--Flash back--**

Sitting in the gardens with her Aunt Maria as she casually sipped her tea, Natsuki just sat glaring at her and waiting for her to continue with what she was saying. Finally Maria put down her tea and the old woman continued with what she had been saying.

"So I will send you a letter containing their names and the companies that they are from. The rest is up to you. But do not underestimate me Natsuki, you must chose one. That choice is at least yours. I'll be sending you a few of my men for your protection, I would hate for something to 'accidentally' happen to you, or your friends." the grey haired woman then picked up her tea and began to sip at it once again whilst being given the death glare by a very pissed of Natsuki. Throwing her chair back Natsuki prepared to leave, but before she could she was given some last words of ahem _"encouragement"._

"Just remember what will happen if you refuse. Oh and Natsuki say hello to your little girlfriend for me."

With that a very, very, very, pissed of Natsuki took out 3 gardeners, 5 guards, 2 butlers, Maria's personal assistant, and one very annoying KFC worker (on the way home ).

**--End flash back--**

Natsuki watched the screen suddenly as Shizuru started pointing at the man on the screen.

The camera had followed him outside and he had gotten into a really short limo across the font, but it hadn't driven away.

Clicking to the current video Natsuki looked at what the screen was telling her.

The limo was still across the road.

In a fit of fury she snatched up the letter and ran out of her office seething with fury. Shizuru followed closely behind her.

"What's going on Natsuki, is it First Dis-"

"No, its not them. This is personal!" Natsuki said angrily through gritted teeth.

Picking up a bottle of fuel she pushed open the front doors closing them behind her before Shizuru could follow her out.

"Just stay inside Shizuru this might not end well."

"But Nat-"

"Just stay here." she said trying to appear calm "It'll be fine."

With that she turned away from the door and Shizuru could only watch.

"MARIA!" Natsuki screamed at the limo.

Ripping open the letter Natsuki poured the bottle of fuel onto it soaking the paper. Throwing the bottle away she pulled out her birthday gift that Nao had given her last year as she walked over to the limo.

Standing a good five meters away she sparked her lighter and lit the soaked list of names on fire throwing them in front of her they lit up in a giant puff and were gone.

"MARIA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Natsuki screamed at the limo.

Oh she got out all right. A very, very angry grey haired lady threw the car door open and walked over to Natsuki and slapped her face.

For a woman for her age she still packed quite a punch. And she did!

In an angry fury she punched Natsuki in the stomach winding her.

By this time the girls in the "Hime Cafe" had heard the screaming and were all standing out the front of the garage with Shizuru, who was running towards her fallen love.

"Natsuki!"

Kneeling beside her, Shizuru pulled Natsuki to her. All the while glaring daggers at the woman known as Maria.

The two men got out of the limo and walked over to the fallen girl, after a confirming nod from Marira, and attempted to pull a very reluctant Natsuki to the limo.

I mean 'attempt' because this is were Nao, Mikoto and Mia decided that they wanted to be involved as well.

While the three pushed, shoved and grappled with the men, Shizuru walked over to Maria.

"Miss Maria I am not sure what you think you are doing coming here and disrupting our lives but would you kindly leave!" Shizuru said displaying her best 'get out of here now' smile. While resisting the eagre to beat the snot out of this old lady.

Looking past Shizuru Maria smiled wickedly at Natsuki. Who was currently being squished between the two rivalling forces around her.

"You haven't told her have you?"

Glaring at her Natsuki managed to 'flip her the birdie' before Nao pulled her away from one of the men and kicked him in his 'vitals' as Nao likes to call them during fights.

Sighing Maria looked down shaking her head.

"Just get in the car Natsuki, well have to do this the hard way."

"Why should I?!" Natsuki said remerging on the other side of Nao.

"One reason." Maria said patiently pointing at Shizuru.

There was a silence and all the fighting stoped as Natsuki stood and climbed into the limo.

"Natsuki, what is going on? Tell me right now!" Shizuru screamed grabbing hold of Natsuki's arm before she could enter the car completely.

Looking into Shizuru's scared eye's Natsuki cupped her cheek and smiling sadly kissed her, it was not a deep passionate kiss. It was a soft loving kiss, it told Shizuru to trust her. Pulling away Natsuki kissed her on the cheek and felt she should tell Shizuru a little of what was going on.

"My father ran Kugar Corp. He wasn't the smartest man, he made mistakes, promises he couldn't rightfully keep. So now I have to fix them." pulling away she sat in the car, Shizuru could see the pain in her eyes. But there was nothing she could do as Maria got in and they drove away.

"Natsuki..."

TBC.

Cliff-hanger! What was the mistake that her stupid father made, how will she fix it!

But wait there's more Natsuki stoped looking through the mail once she got to the letter, what else had she been sent! Tune in next time


	3. The envolope!

Thank you for all the reviews, yay doing happy dance!

ahem..okay back to reality...damn I knew that was a bad choice!

Thanx to **Nathan5th, nolens volens, lindred, wolfie21, krugern**, and** elfspirit7** I'm glad you liked it.

**Fleadog:** You cruel person!(All people beware living in a house with this person)

**pri815: **Yes Aunt Maria is like Miss Maria, and she is not evil if anyone was wondering, she just appears that was. (I will not give away the ending)

**EleCoR:** Yes Maria was implying that Shizuru would be hurt (physically) if Natsuki refused. The paper Natsuki burned will be explained soon, your close, but not close enough.

Yes I know my spelling is bad, I don't have spell check.

So a big shout out to my friend who's also a fanfic writer GreenTeaLeafLove!

**pri815:** If the story is ruining your life stop reading it! No wait I didn't mean that! Don't walk away!

Yes Shizuru knows that Maria is Natsuki's Aunt. That was the only thing that kept Shizuru from hitting her..hehe..not for long. (sorry spoiler)

Okay Shizuru hasn't said much so now we hear her side of it. Enjoy!

3.

"Natsuki..." she whispered as the limo disappeared from her sight taking the woman she loved with it.

'What is going on?!' Shizuru mentally screamed. Had Natsuki just been kidnapped? No she went willingly...? Well she didn't seem to want to go, and what did her father do to get her into, 'promises he couldn't keep'?

What was going on!

Shizuru was starting to get a headache just thinking about it.

"Yo, Shizuru we following them or what?"

The voice snapped Shizuru back to reality. Turning she looked at the group of girls behind her.

Mai, whom was still in her apron, held two helmets as Mikoto pushed her bike over to them. But then the girl that spoke stood casually with a hand on her hip twirling her car keys around the fingers of her other hand.

"Shizuru your girl just got snatched right in front of you! You coming or what?" Nao said waving her keys at the stunned tea drinker.

_'I never knew Nao cared that much about Natsuki'_ Shizuru though watching the annoyed redhead.

Even if Nao never admitted it she and Natsuki were as close as sisters, really annoying bitchy sisters. But sisters non the less, and she was worried about what Natsuki had got herself into.

Looking between their friends and the disappearing car she sighted and shook her head sadly.

"Ara, Natsuki wishes to take care of this herself. It is between her and her Aunt, we should leave it to her." Shizuru said her voice held no emotion.

But it was killing her saying those words. She just wanted to jump in the car with Nao and speed after her disappearing lover. But Natsuki had said it was something that she had to take care of. So she would let her, for all her fears and instincts she knew she should trust Natsuki to do what she has to, to come home. To return to her family, the one's that loved her. The one's that stood on the road looking into the distance were they had lost sight of there loved one. They considered themselves the Hime family, a family who's pain, grief and troubles united them. After all they had been through this bump in the road shouldn't effect them.

_Should it?!_

"Bull shit!" Nao screamed, "She couldn't take care of a goldfish let alone herself!"

Mai and Mikoto looked between the two and sweat dropped.

"Look Nao I'm agree with Shizuru on this. If Natsuki said she would handle it then she would. She wouldn't go with that woman if she couldn't handle it, right Mikoto?!" Mai said looking at Shizuru hopping for some back up to help calm Nao.

But Mikoto was not a good person to ask at that point in time.

Looking up at Mai, Mikoto wrinkled her brow in thought, then thinking she had come up with the correct answer she turned to Mai beaming and said "No!" to the astonished teen.

Mai sweat dropped.

"Well she got a really angry look on her face when that old lady said something about not telling her," at this she pointed at the worried Shizuru, "something important. Then Natsuki got scary and got in the car. Did the old lady threaten Natsuki, Mai?" Mikoto said looking at her friend slightly confused.

The statement sparked something in Nao, it made her angry. Anger and Nao were like matches and petrol, when you put them together someone gets burn.

That someone was soon to be Shizuru.

"How can you just stand there? Even Mikoto noticed that something was wrong, no offence Mikoto," Nao said to the teen, who simply nodded, "how can you call yourself her girlfriend when you don't notice something like that? Or maybe you noticed but you just don't care!" Nao yelled at the stunned girl.

Shizuru didn't know what to say, she had never seen Nao this angry before. Except maybe during the Hime Carnival when she had lost her child.

"But she-" Shizuru started.

"It doesn't mater what she said. She went because that old bat said something and pointed at YOU! Natsuki left to protect you, and your just standing here going 'Ara, well she said it was okay so I'll just go drink some tea'!" Nao, now screamed at Shizuru mocking her voice and making stupid jesters with her hands.

"Nao stop this Shizuru trust's Natsuki to fix this, its a family matter after all." Mai pleaded in an attempt to calm Nao.

But since when has Nao ever been calmed.

"In case you haven't noticed this Mai we are her fucking family!" Nao screamed tears beginning to run down her cheeks as she glared at them. Furious at herself she began to forcefully wipe the tears away but they were just replaced by a thinker stream of tears as Nao began to cry.

Without exchanging any words Shizuru stepped forward and pulled Nao to her chest hugging her tightly as shaky sobs racked her body as Nao, (this action shocked Mai, but Mikoto just sighed) returned the hug forcefully. Clinging to the back of Shizuru's shirt and sobbing openly in the gently woman's arms.

Pulling at Mai's sleave the two cooks shuffled off back to their kitchen.

"Wh- what if something happens to her? She's so stupid! Why did she have to go with them?!" Nao sobbed into Shizuru's shoulder.

"I don't know Nao, I really don't know." She answered trying to soothe the crying girl whilst fighting tears herself.

After a few more minutes Shizuru and Nao (Whom had both been crying, Shizuru had waited till the others had left) both stumbled into the garage and collapsed into the chairs in Natsuki's office.

Neither had spoken, but words were not needed they both understood what was going on and neither liked it.

Sighing deeply Nao swung her legs up and rested them on the edge of Natsuki's desk, in the process she knocked some papers and the remaining mail off.

With an annoyed snort she bent to pick them up, whilst swinging in her chair.

The movement and aggravation didn't mix well.

She lost balance.

**BANG**

"Are you okay?" Shizuru asked as she rose from her own chair and walked over to the redhead that was currently reclining on the floor.

Staring at a large blue envelope.

TBC

What has Natsuki gotten herself into, and what is in the envelope?

I would also like to say that the relationship between Nao and Natsuki is simply sisterly affection, nothing more. This is ShizNat not NaoXNat. Sorry to disappoint anyone but that's not what's going on here.


	4. Home sweet home?

4

Well I believe I have fixed most if not all my spelling mistakes, so this should be readable.

Enjoy!

4.

Looking out the window the bluenette sighed. _'Shizuru, Im so sorry about all this.'_

They had been driving for a little over an hour and were fast approaching their destination.

No words had been exchanged and the silence was by silent agreement.

Maira had been staring out the opposite window the whole drive. So the death glare was useless.

Looking over to her Aunt, Natsuki was a little concerned, and confused to see her graceful and ever prompt Aunt. Whom glared at anyone not displaying correct poise and curtesy.

Fast asleep with her face smushed up against the glass window.

...

Natsuki sweat dropped.

Then in a very classic Chie pose she pulled out her phone and took a few quick pictures. Being especially careful to include the drool running down the glass. After that was accomplished she did a quick search for a biro.

No luck, Damn!

"Think quick granny!" she giggled reaching for the window controls.

But unfortunately, who know who for, but the car beaked suddenly and Maria smacked her head against the glass.

Natsuki couldn't suppress her laughter at the action as she heard the driver say something like, "Well it was better that her losing her head in traffic!"

She quickly clamped her mouth shut and spun to look out the window as her Aunt regained her consciousness and composure…..

……after first quickly wiping the drool off her window.

"We have arrived Madam Kuga!" the driver announced as they turned off the road and down into a thickly forested area.

_'No duh!'_ Natsuki thought as she stared at the window at the large stoned house ahead of them.

The Kuga family house, thou it was more of a mansion, could not be seen from the road, and very few people knew of its location.

The house loomed over the small car in a dark and sinister way, but it was hard of a house with pink curtains to seem sinister (well to all people but Natsuki).

"Just think too. You tried to escape from here last time." Maria said sourly in bitter remembrance of the event.

"Didn't try had enough." Natsuki mumbled staring at the house as Maria continued to scowl at her.

"I mean really Natsuki! A lady of the Kuga household would never leap out of a window and take off into the forest, and in her undergarments no less, really you put our family name to shame with acts like that." Maria continued.

Natsuki's face erupted in a light bulb affect to the statement.

"You took my clothes!" she stated pointing angrily at the old lady.

"I did give you replacements."

"I don't wear **BIG HOT PINK FRILLY DRESSES OKAY!! **I **never** have and I **never** will!" Natsuki yelled at the smirking Maria.

"But to jump out of a third story window?"

"Well you did lock me in the room!"

"But that didn't warrant's you running off into the forest like a savage!"

"Hey you were the one that sent the dogs after me!"

"It was a harmless mistake I thought we had an intruder."

"Bul-"

"Manners Natsuki!" Maria snapped at her niece.

Glaring at her Aunt she ground her teeth together and plotted her revenge.

"It didn't work anyway the dogs turned into playful puppies as soon as they caught up to you," Maria muttered to herself to low for Natsuki to hear her, "ferocious watchdogs my as- Well at least we got them replaced." she cackled silently to herself.

**In the Kuga Family House**

A lone figure looked out the window at the approaching vehicle and silently grinned to its self as it watched a very pissed off bluenette exit the limo and head off towards the forest.

A few seconds later the lady and her two assistance realised they had an escape and a short scuffle broke out.

Five minutes, 5 guards, a butler, 2 maids and a cook later the screaming bluenette admitted defeat, as she would call it, and was carried into the house by the battered group of staff.

The figure chuckled and withdrew himself from the window.

"Well Natsuki, to think we have the legendary ice Hime all to ourselves." the boy chuckled walking away from the window and was about to enter his guest room when he heard another voice behind him.

"Not yet brother, not yet, but soon she will be."

TBC

Who are these brothers that are claiming Natsuki as their's?

And should you be worried that the share the last name 'Homura'??

Read and review!

Hope you like it! I plan to end this series with the new found creations of two new characters called Naru and Suki Kuga!

Can you guess who they are?!

Happy reading


	5. Arangement?

Two sets of eyes stared at the blue envelope in front of them

Okay I got a tad bit out of new characters so I will be introducing a few Mai Otome girls to mix it up a bit. So I hope you enjoy.

And we will soon find out what was on the list!! just a few more chaps till I tell u!

5.

Two sets of eyes stared at the blue envelope in front of them.

Neither had the courage to ask for it to be opened. They just stared at it for a while. Then with an annoyed scowl Nao tore open the letter.

There was a deafening silence in the room as the two women looked down into the envelope.

Folded neatly was a note.

Pulling it gently out Nao began to open it, as she did a collection of small photos of Shizuru fell out.

"Who- what are these? Why are they in he-"

"Black mail" Nao said through gritted teeth. "Bastards! This is why Natsuki went with her!"

"But-" Shizuru looked at the photo's and then to the note Nao was holding.

Seeing the look that Shizuru was giving the note she sighted.

"Its written in very fancy hand writing, I'll bet it was that old cow that wrote it!" Nao said in a huff as she began to read the letter.

"Dear Miss Natsuki Sankio Kugar

I regret to inform you that your agreement has not been fulfilled. If a discission is not made soon I will be forced to contact your Aunt Maria. I have quite a lot of leeway with her, if you have not already noticed, and she will act on the information I have to give her.

If you even consider backing down from your agreement your little 'friend' will disappear."

At this Nao waved the pictures that were in the envelope at Shizuru and continued, she understood that the woman got her point by the sudden look of anger on her face.

"Your Aunt does not know of your full relationship or 'activities', as you like to call them, with Shizuru. The information I could provide would ruin both the Fujino and Kugar organizations. So I will hold onto a few pictures that have been skilfully collected. They would defiantly get the press's attention, I mean 'damn girl' you know how many men i've lost to nose bleeds because of them."

Nao raised an eyebrow at Shizuru in a 'should I ask' look and continued reading.

"So as of now I will leave you to ponder this in the hope that you will make the right discission, if not for you do it for her. You know you don't both have to suffer for your stupid fathers mistakes. It is only you that can complete this agreement set 18 years ago so after you were born.

Well as they say life is a game, but your father took that to literally.

I will see you soon Kugar don't disappoint me.

Signed patiently

Nagi Homura"

"The little bastard!" Nao screamed screwing the paper up. "We have to tell the others, he can't get away with this!"

Putting out her hand Shizuru stopped her.

"That might not be a good idea. It seems that Nagi is only targeting Natsuki. Because he doesn't mention any other names in the letter." she pointed out trying to call Nao.

"We don't know what he's planning, this letter was meant for Natsuki! He may be threatening everyone!" Nao said pacing the small room.

"I don't think so, the letter said something about an agreement. Natsuki's father did something wrong and now Natsuki has to fix it. You don't think she went to Nagi about it? No Natsuki would have told me." Shizuru said becoming more annoyed by the second.

"What are we going to do!" Nao yelled running her hands through her hair.

"We need to find out what was on that list that Natsuki burnt!" Shizuru stated.

"Let go of me! I refuse! No was in hell is that happening!"

The maids shook their heads as they cross the hallways. The distressing screams had been going on for over an hour and the staff were beginning to run low on aspirin.

"Look I will die before I put that on!" a fuming Natsuki screamed at her Aunt as she dashed to the window for the fifth time that day.

All the windows had been reinforced since her last visit. Some new glass the military were using against grenades.

It was working, for the moment.

Natsuki tried in vain to smash the window, using the closest thing at hand. That happened to be a table, and brought it down on the window with a bone cracking

**SNAP! **

Maria just stood by Natsuki's, the look on her face told all.

She was very, very annoyed.

Her constant frown had tripled in size and intensity, and she was giving off an aura that would send an army crying for their mommies.

"Natsuki you have exactly 10 minutes to be dressed and down those stairs! You have guests that we must greet. We, meaning both of us!"

Natsuki glared at her Aunt. She was stressed, angry, tired and she just wanted her Shizuru.

This made Natsuki a very angry little girl.

"And what happens if I refuse?" she growled.

Maria smirked silently at the girl. This was what she had been waiting for.

Walking quietly to the door she pulled a whistle out of her pocket, blew it harshly, and opened the door.

The echo of the whistle filled the room and travelled off into the house. Were it was replaced with the sound of running feet.

Before Natsuki could ask what was going on the sound reached the hallway.

Suddenly through the open door way the entire female staff of the Kugar house burst into the room, and tackled Natsuki to the ground.

At the sight of 38 women tackling Natsuki to the ground Maria let a small chuckle escape her lips.

By now Natsuki was well and truly lost from sight, but muffled curses and profanities could be heard as one or two girls ocasionally few across the room. Unfortunately for Natsuki they just brushed themselves off and dived onto her again.

After a few minutes of that the head cook finally made it into the room.

"Okay girls very good work! Now time to start the preparations. Strip her!" Maria said to the maids.

There was a sudden shriek from the mass as cloths began to be flung into the air.

There seemed to be to many clothes flying through the air.

To many for one person..

It seemed some of the girls had taken the confusion as an advantage to strip whoever was next to them.

The cook sighed and shook her head.

"It doesn't look like you'll be needing my help. I think the girls can take it from here." she said slowly walking to the door.

"Yes, thank you for your help in training them Erstin. You may return to the kitchens now." Maria said.

Maria had moved from the doorway as soon as the girls came in and had proceeded to look through the cupboard for suitable clothing for Natsuki to wear.

Looking to the bed Erstin thought she heard a slight sneeze. Looking closer she spotted a black boot sticking out from under the bed.

Smiling to herself she signed. From the stories that the old maids and butlers had told her, she knew Natsuki was to fast to be tackled by a bunch of clumsy maids.

Shuffling quickly to the bed, she checked to see it Maria was watching. And satisfied that the old woman still had her head in the closet, she kicked the boot.

There was a small bang as the figure under the bed jumped banging her head on the bed, and then a pair of green eyes glared out from under it.

Looking at the cook who was pointing to the open door way, Natsuki made a dash for it.

TBC

What does Nagi know..?

Why is Erstin helping Natsuki?

What were those maids doing?!...


	6. Erstin the cook

Okay if you have noticed I update 2 chapters at a time, this is on account of being forced off the Internet

Okay if you have noticed I update 2 chapters at a time, this is on account of being forced off the Internet. Meh, I try.

So I will bring in some new girls soon, one in particular that I know you all love to hate...hehehe

**ahem** anyway moving on, thanks for all the reviews and enjoy

6.

"So why did you help me?"

Natsuki sat slumped over the kitchen table as Erstin finished frosting a cake for their new guests. Pausing she looked down at the girl.

"Well if I hadn't those girls would have found you eventually, and they seemed a little too 'happy' to do their job. If you had rather that I had left yo-"

Natsuki's head shot up to glare at the young cook.

"Don't even joke about that!" sighing she slumped back down against the table.

_'Those girls are as bad as Shizuru'_ she thought.

A loud bang disturbed Natsuki from any further thoughts.

The sound of barking dogs and happy yapping was heard coming from the gamekeeper's quarters, which were at the far back of the resident.

Erstin quickly straightened her cloths and brushed the icing off her hands in a flustered attempt to make herself more presentable.

"Who's out there? Is it the new gamekeeper." Natsuki asked oblivious to Erstin's behaviour, "Well at least the dogs seem to like her."

Suddenly the doors burst open revealing a girl with a gun.

_'Okay maybe the dogs are new'_ Natsuki though looking at the strange figure in the doorway.

The girl held a long barrel shotgun in one hand and in the other hand she held 3 very large fish!

Quickly doing a double take of the scene in front of her she gave Erstin a quizzical look.

Erstin was looking nervously at the girl and rubbing her temples.

"Arika!" a husky voice yelled through the kitchen.

The girl with the gun swivelled nervously around looking for a place to hide.

Finally she opted to hide behind the door. Only just jumping behind it as a second girl appeared.

The young woman had short blue hair tied back and was carrying six incredibly large fish strung to her rope. She was dressed simerarly to the other girl. A long grey jacket over green trousers and a black t-shirt.

She scanned the room furiously.

Finally she slammed the door behind her and thus Akira was discovered.

Arika waved pitifully at the angered girl and then scuttled across the room and flung herself behind a blushing Erstin.

"Please help me Nina-chan is angry again!" Arika wailed as she clung to the flustered cook.

'Nina-chan's' frown deepened as she glared at Arika.

"Take that gun away from Erstin right now!" Nina yelled throwing the fish onto a nearby table.

Looking at the shotgun she still held Arika realised her mistake and pointed it away from the cook.

"Hey what do you think your doing!" Natsuki yelled as the gun barrel poked her in the shoulder.

That was when the kitchen doors burst open and one of the maids ran in.

"Has anyone seen Mistress Natsu-"

The maid stared at the scene before her.

There was the groundskeeper Nina looking even more angry than usual pointing at the panicked Arika. Whom was holding Erstin the cook in front of her like a hostage/shield. Whilst pointing a loaded shotgun at Natsuki.

Every one sweat dropped as the maid let out a loud scream and ran out the door.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" a panicked Arika yelled waving the gun around in a panic. "I was only holding it out of the wa-"

**BANG**

Nina pulled Erstin away pulling them both under the table, as Natsuki scrambled under the table after them.

Arika screamed and ran out the door as the room was filled with ricocheting shrapnel.

She did not run fast enough.

**ZIP**

There was a loud squeal of pain as a small piece zoomed after her getting her right as she ran out the door.

"Bullseye." Nina muttered a slight smile on her lips.

The jackets that Nina made them wear were made of a very special material, it was almost inpeneratable. The worst Arika would have was a very, very sore butt, and that's exactly what she had as she lay in the doorway holding her bruised ego and backside crying.

Natsuki was shakily crawling out from under the table.

And Erstin was, well Erstin was quite happy to stay were she was.

That just happened to be pinned under Nina.

In Nina'a rush to cover Erstin with her jacket to protect them. She had just opted to lye onto of the cook.

Ahem For Erstin's own safety of course.

"Um Nina,..could move your leg over a little?" Erstin asked.

Though she didn't want the contact to end, Nina's leg was in a position that could lead to 'difficulties' if Nina moved to suddenly. If you know what I mean.

Looking down at the cook under her Nina suddenly blushed as she hurriedly scrambled to get of Erstin.

Whilst in an attempt to remove herself from the girl she accidentally kneed Erstin in the 'wrong' place at defiantly the wrong time.

Erstin let out a small moan. Quickly clamping her hand s over her mouth she blushed furiously.

"I,..it..it wasn't what it sounded like!" Erstin stuttered unable to meet Nina's gaze.

Standing quickly Nina's cheeks flushed as she offered her hand to Erstin to help her up.

"It-, its alright." Nina said as Natsuki gave her a 'sure it is' look, making Nina blush even more.

It was then finally that Maria made her appearance.

"What is going on here!" she growled noticing the fallen chairs and the collapsed Arika sobbing quietly on the ground.

Maria also noticed the blood that no one else had seen.

**Omake:**

Erstin: It wasn't what it sounded like!

Nina: (arching eyebrow) oh really!

Erstin: Really!

Nina: What a pity. (gets up to walk away)

Erstin: What!

Nina: (walks out back door)

Erstin: Wait I lied! It was what it sounded like! Come back!!

TBC

Yes I know that was very bad of me, I should write the next chapter quickly and update for you all,...But there is a catch!

I have a very very very very BIG ASSIGNMET!!

So don't expect anything soon!

Mwahahahahahaha! My teachers are evil!

But I will get my revenge!


	7. ZAP

7

Thanks everyone for all the help and support, I finally finished my assessments and assignments…for the moment.

But I still fear for my grades, obvious way I can tell is I have an exam tomorrow and here I am typing up my next chapter at 2am.

My life is so sad TT

7

An awkward silence filled the room.

Aunt Maria stared at Natsuki.

Natsuki stared at Maria.

Arika stared at an ant on the ground.

Just then a maid wandered past the doorway, saw Natsuki. Muttered something about blood and fainted on the spot.

"Blood?" Natsuki repeated, clearly confused with the situation.

Suddenly all eyes turned to Natsuki and she felt a strange warmth running down her arm. The occupants of the room gasped as Natsuki looked down at her arm.

'That's funny' Natsuki thought frowning at her sleave, 'I don't remember wearing red…'

There was a slight pause as she put it all together.

A delayed gasp finally sounded from Natsuki's lips as she stared at her shirt.

"Blood?!" They all gasped at once.

"Looks like it from here." Arika stated as she gradually staggered over to the table.

The air temperature dropped a good 20 degrees as Arika was given the death glare by not one, but two Kugar's.

Suddenly Natsuki lashed out grabbing one of the freshly caught fish, and smacked the girl across the back of the head with it.

Arika's head hit the table. She lost her balance. She sat down on a chair. …

………

That was the day that the human scream broke the sound barrier, and left NASA confused for weeks by the responses their charts were giving.

Blinking at the chair that once sat the energetic girl Nina looked out the door of which the girl had fled.

"Don't worry," Erstin said squeezing Nina's hand "she'll come home when she's hungry."

Natsuki stared at the two, slightly confused. _'What just happened?'_ Then a sharp pain in her shoulder brought her back to reality with a sickening jolt.

Clutching at her arm she chanced a glance at her Aunt, then the back door.

"Hospital?"

Glaring at her coldly Mari suddenly smirked.

"No."

Natsuki's eyes snapped open at the unexpected response.

"What!" she growled angrily moving towards the old woman.

"Do you remember what happened last time Natsuki? Hospital gowns and rose bushes don't quite agree, do they?" she said arching an eyebrow in the blunettes direction "Especially if you jump out a window and land in one."

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched slightly as she recalled the event.

"Well I wouldn't have landed in it if you hadn't tripped me as I was jumping out the window!" she snapped.

You can almost imagine the trouble she'd had trying to explain how she ended up with all the scratches on her back and legs to a very suspicious Shizuru.

"I was trying to catch you." Maria lied as she smirked to herself.

"You pushed me!"

"I was trying to grab a hold of you."

"With you're fists!"

"Only a little."

"What!!"

"I coughed."

Enraged she glared pure hatred at her Aunt as the old woman yawned quietly and waved her hand at her niece.

"There's no need to go to the hospital, it looks like a simple graze. We will have the family doctor called. He will be able to take care of the wound." She said turning to walk away.

"Fine, but we'll use my doctor!" Natsuki stated as Maria turned to stare at her.

"So…. how do we do this again?"

Sigh

"I don't know just act…"

"Sluty?"

"Ye-, no! Alluring! The word is alluring!"

"Jez, Nao you sure are determined to find Natsuki aren't you?" Midori teased looking at Nao from the corner of her eyes.

"Ara, should I be concerned?" Shizuru said finally stepping out of the car.

"Shut up!" Nao screamed "She's like my sister okay, well maybe more like a family dog now that I think about it."

Shizuru and Midori gave each other knowing looks, they both knew which of the two Natsuki really was to the girl.

"So we just wander in, seduce the man at the desk. Get him to let us in to Nagi's office and then look through his files until we find something." Nao said very 'matter of fact'.

"Or we could just burst in there 'Charlies Angels' style and kick ass and take names!"

"We brought her why?" Nao questioned Shizuru, as she pointed at the never aging '17' year old.

"Ara, because Midori is very good at research and will be a great help find the information that we need." Shizuru said smiling at the disgruntled girl.

"In other words she found out and threatened to tell Chie if you didn't let her come along to?"

"Ara, lets get started we don't have all day." Shizuru said walking ahead to the building.

Grumbling Nao followed with an oblivious Midori, whom was just happy to be included.

Nagi ran a seemingly innocent casino. Key word 'seemingly innocent'.

In classic Nagi style all the machines and matches were rigged in his advantage. So it was as innocent as he.

The building was quite large and sleek. With marble floors and large glass doors. It was the same as most high priced casinos.

Walking through the entrance they made their way to the managers office.

Three flights of stairs later they had found a pair of large black doors and a vicious secretary.

Taking one glance at the woman Nao made a beeline for the doors.

"Were do you think your going?"

The woman's cold voice stoped Nao in her tracks.

"In here." She said pointing to the doors.

Just as she reached for the door handle she felt a zap of electricity nip at her fingers.

Looking back at the woman she say her hand on a small button under her desk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those handles are connected to a very powerful security system that would fry you like an ant before you could even turn the handle." She said smirking at the girl.

"Why yo-"

"Ara, we would never consider disturbing Mr Homura, we are old acquaintances with him." Shizuru said walking over to the woman calmly, with a smile on her face.

The woman at the desk looked at Shizuru, she smiled brightly at her.

Nao and Midori shuddered at the sight.

Tucking a piece of her short green hair behind her ear, she stood and extended her hand to the brunette.

"Well if that is the case how may I help you? I'm Mr Homura's personal assistant, Tomoe. What may I call you pretty lady?" she said taking Shizuru's hand and squeezing it gently.

The two red hair girls watched the interaction, waiting for the moment when Shizuru would pull out her naginata and erase the creepy girl of the face for the planet.

There was a tiny spark of anger in the brunette as Tomoe squeezed her hand and winked at her.

Everyone held their breath.

"Ara, its very nice to meet you Miss Tomoe, tell me what does that button do?" Shizuru said slipping her hand out of the out of the girls.

She pointed excitedly at the button she'd seen Tomoe press before when Nao when to open the doors.

"Well," she said flashing what she thought was a sparkling smile. Shizuru just saw it as a old pervert grin(1). Shizuru had to fight the urge to scrunch her nose up and run. "this button controls the electricity to the doors."

"Ara, is it safe to ever open the doors, I mean wouldn't you get hurt." She said pretending to sound worried about the other girl.

Tomoe smirked to herself and seemed to puff up a bit.

"Oh not there perfectly fine when I don't turn it on." She said proudly.

"Ara, are you sure?"

"Yes very, here see there perfectly safe to touc-ZAP"

"Oh really?" Nao said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ara, ops." Shizuru giggled as she let go of the button. "Ara, I am guessing that was the correct button to press?"

TBC..

(1) okay everyone know what I'm talking about here, the grin that you are given at least once in your life that makes you want to scream and run!

Ewww bad touch, bad touch! (I can quote my friend on that)

It send shivers down your spine.

Trust me on that I see it every week, from a friend of mines dad!

…….i m not even going there, scream and run kiddies, scream and run!

**GASP** Its Tomoe!! Lets fry her!!

Oh well I'm off to cram now, I got more assignments and tests so don't expect anything for a while!

Please read and review, ur reviews keep my imagination working…..don't let it die!!


	8. The grand entrance

()

()..\, I'm back!!

I've been staring at my assignment for 4 hours so mum said I should take a break, (I think it scared her that I could just sit staring at it for so long with out doing it )

So this really amazes me I can't write a 3 page critical study in two weeks but I can write over 4 pages in one night…. I think I should just become an author.

Oh and as you can tell I'm still living at home, I wasn't kicked out! (yay for me) **ahem** anywho, I have serious exams and stuff coming up very soon 0.0 (scary!) so I will be gone for a month or two…maybe. probably….I DON'T KNOW!!

Well enjoy!

8.

"Um….is she alive?"

"She looks like a burn pom-pom."

"Lets poke her!"

Shizuru shook her head in amusement as the two red haired women proceeded to poke the unconscious secretary with rulers, pencils and any other stationary they could find.

"Ara, I though we came in here with a different objective in mind?" she stated

"Yeah but that was before this bitch pissed me off!" Nao said in a very 'matter-of-fact' voice.

Staring quietly at the girls the very quickly felt a chill in the air.

"Door now." Midori said opening the doors and shooting into the office, to avoid Shizuru's death glare.

After 0.8 seconds of resistance Nao quickly followed.

"So what are we looking for?"

"Any think with the words 'Hime', 'Natsuki', 'Kugar' or 'bank accounts'." Nao said rifling through some files in one of the many cabinets that filled the office.

Oh and there were to many cabinets for Nao's liking.

"Whoa! I did not sigh up for this!" Midori said shuffling away from the draw she had opened.

Looking curiously over the woman's shoulder Nao burst out laughing at what she saw.

"No seriously, that's not funny that's just sick! What's he doing with this kind of stuff?" Midori said looking at the draw in disgust.

"So your Miss Kugar's personal doctor?" Maria said looking at the young doctor suspiciously.

"Well I have a number of other clients as well as Natsuki, but she does see me more than the others."

At this Natsuki's face flushed and she nervously shuffled away. Unfortunately a pair of handcuffs kept her secured to the bedpost.

After the 'Arika incident', as it was labelled, Natsuki had been moved to her bedroom whilst Nina called girls doctor.

With a bit of struggling and a few harsh words Natsuki had been handcuffed to the bed. The only thing that the doctor said to her so far had been one simple word that humiliated Natsuki to the core of her being….

'Kinky'

Finally turning from Maria the doctor was able to fully assess the situation.

"Okay who's blood is that?!"

Natsuki glared daggers at doctor.

"Mine! Now just hurry up and help me!" Natsuki yelled.

"Fine, fine let me have a look at it then." Yuko said as she looked at the wound.

By this time Maria had moved to stand directly behind Yuko as the doctor helped Natsuki remove her shirt to look at the arm.

"Hmm, looks like a clean graze to me I don't think you will need stiches this time." Yuko could have sworn that Maria gave a disappointed sigh "Its just a simple patch job."

Much hissing, cursing, and swearing later the wound was neatly cleaned and bandaged.

But regrettably the noise had attracted some unwanted attention.

"Well its been a while little girl, glad to see your looking a good as usual." a slick voice sounded from the door way.

'_If only I could materialise my gun, just for one shot!'_ Natsuki grimaced

"Nagi!" she spat looking at the boy with vengeance in her eyes. "What are you doing here? I though we had a deal!"

Shrugging his small shoulders the boy casually turned and left the room.

"We'll talk about this later. When your more presentable." He added smirking at her shirt. The one she wasn't wearing.

SNAP

**GASP!**

BANG

One economy sized bedpost shot through the doorway ripping half of Nagi's shirt and pining him to a wall out side the room.

Maria quickly shuffled over to the door and closed it before anyone could start arguing.

A phone began to ring in an old mansion many miles away from the Kugar's.

An old man casually picked up the phone.

Placing it to his ear he said

"It has begun."

There was a silence on the other line and then finally the old man was answered.

"Excuse me sir did you order 30 large pizzas and 12 loaves of garlic bread?"

"Delivery or pick up?" the old man answered dryly.

"Pick up."

"No."

Placing the phone back on it hook the man muttered something about prank calls and then sat back down and waited for his call.

Dum Dum Dum…. CLIFHANGER!

TBC..

Cliffhanger much, well I am allowed to be evil now and then.

Oh and if anyone has any idea plz! Plz! Tell me! I am always looking for inspiration

Please Read and Review!


	9. Brothers?

I'm back

I'm back! My life has been living hell since my last update, I've had to get tests at my hospital (still waiting on results), I had another breakdown, was almost kicked out of home AGAIN, a friend of mine was bullied so bad he has left school and is to emotional to go back, and have resorted to the same calming methods that Shizuru uses in my oneshot **"Crimson Rivers"**.

Well moving on from my ever spreading misery I give you ….

Chapter 9!

Looking into the desk draw Shizuru's eyes bulged in a very unnatural way.

"F-f-f-" Nao tried to pronounce between her laughing fits.

"Figurines?" Midori said raising an eyebrow at the contents of the draw "Why the hell does Nagi have collectable figurines of all of us in his draw?!"

Midori had apparently gotten over her shock and disgust, as she had moved closer no start shifting through the little plastic figures of the Hime and co.

"Hate to bust your bubble Nao but he doesn't have one of you." She said casually as she pulled out a small figurine of Mai in a police uniform.

Snapping out of her laughing fit Nao bolted over to the desk and started rummaging through the figures. The posing plastic people feel from the draw as she became annoyed, then angry and then transforming into supper-mega-pissed-off-Nao (complete with flashing eyes of death) she ripped out the draw and threw it to the ground.

"Whats wrong Nao?" Midori said with a goofy grin "Upset they never made a figure of you? Oh and look they even made one of that nun from school!" she said holding up a figurine of Yukari.

Seething in anger Nao bit back her reply and attempted to calm herself.

"Well they probably couldn't fit all my sexiness into a pocket able figurine!" she replied with a hand on her waist as she stuck her hip out and licked her other hand.

Midori shuddered and the pathetic scene she was forced to endure.

Shizuru whom had been watching intently was suddenly mesmerized by one of the figurines that bounced out of the draw. The practically watched it fall in slow-motion as her eyes zoomed in on every detail of the small figure. Watching her companions she waited until the right moment then in one zoom she pounced upon the figure and stuffed it into her pocket, and all in the time it would take to shoot a Tomoe,..ahem I mean, blink an eye…yes, that's it in the blink of an eye. To any watching it would have seemed like all brunette had done was flick her hair to the side.

Then smiling silently to herself she heard Nao's comment about not being able to make a figurine sexy.

"_Oh I beg to differ Nao," _Shizuru thought as she absently rubbed the figure in her pocket, _"I beg to differ!"_

Mentally dancing for joy she made her way over to the 'now' arguing red heads.

"Well I don't see any figures of you!!"

"That because love and justice can not be confined in cheap plastic!!"

"Well you can shove your love and justice up your-"

"Ara, Nao I think we should resume our search, we have yet to find anything useful." Shizuru suggested.

Pulling out a can of spray paint Nao calmly made her way towards the large window behind Nagi's desk.

"Can I at least leave him a parting gift?" she said smiling evilly as she shook the can.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, she placed finger to her cheek in thought.

Then her crimson eyes gleamed mischievously.

Much later that day Nagi's assistant Tomoe had woken to one of the strangest things since last years office party, now that was one strange day.

She woke to find her head surprisingly heavy, opening her eyes she saw yellow…..everything was just a pain yellow. Panicking she blinked rapidly hopping her vision would clear. When nothing changed she raised her hands to rub at her eyes to find one of her hands was stuck to something. Thinking nothing of it as her vision was her main concern. She rubbed at her eyes with her remaining hand, her vision was restored as 2 yellow sticky notes fluttered to the ground.

Breathing in a sigh of relieve she realised something was wrong with her breathing. Rubbing at her nose she found her limited edition "Special-stalker-note-taking-pen" stuck up her left nostril. In frustration a very peeved Tomoe ripped the pen from her nose.

Now if she had waited a few moments she would have realised that the pen had been superglues up there.

Throughout the casino a ear-splitting scream was heard, causing half of the casinos guards to race up to the office in fear of the rabid animal that they were sure they had heard squeal in pain.

On arriving in the office they found a very disturbing sight awaited them.

There sat Tomoe her eyes and nose running as she balled her eyes out. After a few seconds one of the men were brave enough to ask her about her appearance.

"Um, Miss what happened to your face you have stuff written all over your face, and your hair! No offence but is that a her fashion statement because it looks like someone vandalised it?!"

A few seconds of silence then the office erupted in screams of terror. "MY HAIR WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!"

Looking up from a pile of papers Shizuru shifted her reading glasses and tilted her head to the side listening carefully.

"Ara, did you hear anythi-"

She was interrupted as Nao bumped a pile of folders that she was flicking through and they crashed to the ground spilling there contents everywhere.

There was an awkward silence as they all peered over their respective piles to stare at the mess.

"Ara,.." Shuffling her papers she went back to searching.

**Back at the Kugar Mansion:**

After the successful unpinning of Nagi, the boy was once more connected with the ground and he continued his descent to the dinning area were everything was being prepared for the nights coming announcements. The sound of footsteps were soon heard behind him as his brother joined him on the stairs.

"So what do you think of this Sergay? Will we be the winners in this strange game of chance, or will her knight in shining burgandy rescue the ice princess?" Nagi snickered to himself at his joke.

"She will be ours soon, the others have no idea what is going on. The all think that this is a ploy to get power, but what we can obtain is more." Sergay said smiling coldly.

"So shall we go meet the competition?"

"Certainly."

But what the brothers failed to notice was the pair of gleaming eyes watching them from the darkness of the stairway. The figure that heard their every word and understood exactly what they were up to.

Looking out her window Natsuki's fingers traced the glasses smooth surface.

_Shizuru.._

Bowing her head she tugged at her shirt as tears began to slowy build up behind her closed eyes.

_Its happening, its finally started and the one person I need I never trusted enough to tell._

Turning to her doctor who waited patiently at the door, she gave her a sad smile.

"Tell gramps its time."

Miles away:

A man sat carefully watching the phone beside him waiting to get the call that would begin the war that he had been ordered to stop.

Looking at the folder in his hands he flicked through the pictures of the competitors. If he was going to win this war he was going to need the assistance of a few girls that might not be to happy to hear from him.

Sighing he closed the folder and picked up his glass, it was going to be a long night.

TBC

Who is the mystery man, what was the figure that Shizuru pocketed, what happened in Nagi's office??

My account seems to be having problems at the moment so I am no informed when I receive messages or reviews, so if you have something important to tell me you can always contact me through my personal email and MSN at:

Yurigirl999 (at) hotmail (dot) com


	10. The List?

Well im back again, I have finished my exams for this year and I am now partying with friends! Wooohooo- and seriously what's with all the jail bait these days I mean really. Ahem, any way let us continue to

Chapter 10!

Dust sparkled through the room as a solitary stream of light filtered through the partly closed blinds and highlighted the sleeping figures sprawled around the room, papers lying absently around them and some clutched in hands and …..mouths?

One of the figures stirred awake dropping the paper she was holding as she looked across the room and yawned.

"Ara, is someone wanting breakfast?" she said stretching in sprawled position on one of the lounges.

When she was greeted with no response but the gnawing of paper her eyebrow twitched. (it was a bad habit she had picked up from Natsuki, it often lead to problems)

Bending she picked up one of the highlighters she had discarded some time last night, and with the flick of her wrist shot it at Nao's head. No effect.

… Four highlighters later and she was running short….

In the end she resorted to desperate measures, she got up and when over to Nao. Bending over the sleeping girl her eyes gleamed with evil intent. Her hand slowly moved forward towards the position of Nao's bra strap.

SNAP

"ARGH!" Nao shot up papers flying everywhere.

Looking around franticly she looked for the culprit.

No success.

With a growl of her stomach she stomped off into the kitchen to find some food.

As she left the room the papers began to move and spread as if possessed, then they began to rise and spread as Shizuru Fujino appeared from the pile.

A smirk of victory on her face.

******** **** **** **** **** ****

Natsuki sat quietly in the Kugar's formal dinning room. She fidgeted in the dress she had been forced to wear.

Well at least its not pink she thought as Maria walked in with a group of men in business suits.

Fidgeting again she shot a glare at Nagi and Sergay as the watched her from the opposite side of the table. This seemed to please Nagi, as he sat grinning back at her, whilst Sergay simply stared. She found him to be quite creepy.

"These man represent the interests of their clients in this particular _matter_." Maria said looking at Natsuki sternly. "Listen to them carefully, they will give you all the adequate information on whom you should partner with to improve your Corporations current situation."

Natsuki glared up at her Aunt, then at the men seated before her.

"Well then lets start. I do believe the representative from the Kazaki corporation wished to speak first?" Maria questioned turning to one of the many suited men as he rose from his seat.

_This is going to be a long night _Natsuki thought as a maid brought in a pile of papers and Natsuki's reading glasses.

_A really long night _she inwardly groaned looking at the papers the men were pulling out of their brief cases.

******** **** **** **** **** ****

Picking up his phone from its cradle the man smiled at the voice he heard.

"It has been to long madam, how is the little one fairing?"

His smile quickly vanished from the response he was given.

"WHAT?!" he yelled quite distressed.

"But its to soon! They can't start yet, we need more time!"

After a few minutes of arguing he gave in.

"Fine, but we will arrange this to be taken care of in the same manner it all started. It is how Sakunti would have wanted. Even if he was the fool that started all this."

"Yes, yes I will be there shortly. I'll arrange all the papers tonight and be packed and waiting tomorrow morning."

"Excellent, could you send young Nina to collect me it's been ages since I saw her…..She's not old enough to drive? Oh yes I forgot Natsuki and her are so different in some ways ha ha."

"Well I will see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Maria."

With that the old man hung up the phone and looked at the document in front of him.

"If only we could have meet under better conditions."

He then picked up his files and left to collect the papers he would need.

******** **** **** **** **** ****

"HERE! LOOK I FOUND SOMETHING!!!"

Shizuru's head popped up from behind a pile of papers she was reading and stared at Nao quizzically.

"What is it?"

"It's a list of companies and corporations, the title says 'COMPETITON' and its hand written in big red letters." She said holding up the sheet. "See some of the names are crossed out, kinda like a hit list."

Crossing the space between them in a flash Shizuru stared at the list. They had the names of the companies, then the address, phone number, and the person with the highest ranking.

There were a lot of crossed out names.

"Is it just the one page?" Shizuru asked picking up the page and turning it to see if it was double sided, which it wasn't.

"No, this whole pile is like that. But most of these ones are all crossed out." Nao said waving a thick handful of pages at Shizuru.

Frowning at the paper Shizuru looked over at the table were the papers had been taken. Then she spotted something odd there were names that were circled in red pen. Just as she bent to pick up the sheet, they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Nao said pushing herself up and walking to the door. "Um, Shizuru did you order us lunch, because we have a delivery kid and a chief at the door?"

"Just shut up and let us in Nao!" Mai called banging on the door.

As soon as the door was opened Mikoto rushed in and bounded over to Shizuru.

"Have you found Natsuki? Is she all right? Did you kick that old lady's as-"

"Mikoto!" Mai warned

"Any luck yet?" Mai asked as she walked over to Mikoto and enveloped her love in a tight hug.

Mikoto had been worried about Natsuki, this had caused stress with her asking every couple of hours if Natsuki had been found yet.

"Not yet but we're getting there." Shizuru said with a slight grimace.

Then the two saw the piles of paper that littered the room.

"Well it looks like your getting somewhere with all this." Mai whistled looking at the stacks.

As Shizuru started to explain what they had found to Mai, Nao went back to her papers with Mikoto close behind.

As Nao flicked through some pages Mikoto watched and then began copying her actions. After a few minutes Mai and Shizuru came to join them sitting on the lounge with Mikoto on the floor.

"Shizuru why is everyone's name on this, well I mean you and Nao and Reito an-"

Shizuru and Nao dived at the teenager.

"Were, were!"

"What else does it say?!"

The two stared at the paper.

It was a list.

******** **** **** **** **** ****

Natsuki saw glaring at the men in front of her. A pile of papers sat at her elbow and she promptly ignored them, she had cast her glasses aside long ago and was twirling a pencil while now wondering were Maria had escaped to.

_Of course she leaves and makes me deal with this._ She though

One of the men smiled at her and she put extra effort into her glare just to be winked at.

Her pencil snapped.

******** **** **** **** **** ****

Erstin had decide to take some refreshments to Natsuki and her …… guests.

But just at the last moment she had run into Nina (literally) who had just let the guard dogs out for the night.

CLASHHot tea flew all over Nina as Erstin tripped.

"Argh! HOT, HOT!!" Nina yelled as she began pulling her drenched shirt off.

Erstin struggled to help her but instead ended up accidentally groping her.

Nina threw the shirt off in a futile attempt to stay dry and no scorched, but her movements were to fast and caused Erstin, whom was trying to help to slip and end up with her hands on Nina's chest.

Just at that moment Natsuki walked in with a calmed look on her face.

She stoped dead, Nina froze, Erstin gaped at her in shock.

Then Natsuki smiled and gave Erstin the thumps up.

"I didn't think you had it in you. Bold move girl." Turning she began walking back out the way she came in, pausing at the door she turned back and winked at them "You girls might want to take it upstairs other wise you might get disturbed by all the racket outside."

With that said she left the gaping teens in the kitchen and went upstairs feeling pleased with herself.

_Just as long as no one finds the bodies _she smirked as she went off to get a good night sleep.

***Meanwhile*****

Growls and howling echoed through the trees as they ran for their lives. They could see the glowing red eyes following them as they raced to the safety they really, really wanted.

They clambered over each other screaming and crying in panic. Then they spotted it.

Their goal was in sight!

They could see their company cars!

But so could the guard dogs.

The men in suits ran like they had never ran before. The Kugar girl was crazy they knew it!

She had tossed them out at the furthest exit from were they had all parked. They winking at them she said they may want to run. She had just closed the door and walked away, abandoning them, and whistling.

Screaming they ran faster, they had to get back to their bosses and warn them of this girl.

So they pushed each other to get to the cars, some tripped and fell. But no one ever looked back.

The dogs were just happy to get the exercise.

Argh! I have ve flu, so veis is ve only update I'll make for a vile. My voice is deeper van usual and I am veally veally tired. See u all vater.

Read and review


	11. Road Trip!

I'm getting better! Yay!

Well I'll quickly finish this before I'm off to work, yay another midnight shift.

A huge hug to all my long time reviewers who have being supporting me since day one, you know who you are ***wink*** thanks for all the support.

Oh and I have now turned anonymous reviews off because if you want to say something you should at least let me know who you are.

Yes I am referring to my last review, seriously that was kinda extravagant, im seriously not that good. But thanks for the support any way ***Blush*** it was sweet.

Chap 11!

The morning was quiet and calm, a few birds chirped in the trees and two dogs played tug-a-war with a business suit…

Rolling over Natsuki automatically reached out to cuddle against Shizuru, and she fell off the bed.

Little did she know that this was just the start of a really bad day because soon she would experience something resembling the windows blue screen of dead.

Grumbling she lay on the floor.

I mean why bother getting up it wasn't like she had anything constructive to do.

So Natsuki continued to lay on the carpet until she heard a door open, but not any door, it was the back door.

_Oh crap!_

"NATSUKI!!"

She had forgotten to get rid of any evidence of last nights 'man hunt' as she had called it.

Bolting to the window she looked out to see suit jackets, brief cases and a pair of boxers littering the ground.

_Wait a minute, boxers! WTF, how the hell did that happen? That means there must be one of the guys running around with out…okay not a nice though._

"Who is responsible for this?!" Maris yelled as Nina jogged out of the house.

{Insert uncomfortable silence}

It was the first time Natsuki had ever seen Nina look so surprised.

She froze in mid strep and her jaw dropped to dangerous levels.

"Well this must mean your not responsible for this." Maria said quirking her eyebrow at the stunned groundskeeper.

At this point Natsuki was slowly edging away from the window,…to late.

"NATSUKI! Get down here this minute, I know it was your doing!" Maria growled as she spotted her retracting niece.

Busted!

**** **** **** **** ***** *****

"SLOW DOWN!! YOUR GONNA GET US KILLED!!"

"Oh shut up Nao she's working out her frustration!"

"Can it Mai your not the one in the car with her! She's driving like a maniac!"

Nao held,. well clung would be a better word for it, to the cars dashboard as Shizuru swerved around another corner, desperately clinging to any stable object she screamed at her mobile, much to the displeasure of Mai whom was on the other end.

"Hey I wasn't the one dashing to the car so fast they forgot a map!" Mai retorted sternly.

"Hey its not my fault I can't stand your company!"

"Oh yeah and you get on oh so much better with snake girl their?!" Mai said smirking through the phone.

"Well at least 'snake girl' didn't get drunk at karaoke and use her element to light her farts on fire!! Yeah I got you there didn't I Mai, I remember everything from back then!"

Suddenly the car braked, causing Nao to smack her head against the sun visor.

"WHAT THE FU-"

Shizuru turned to Nao calmly, her face was shadowed by her hair and a slight glint could be seen in one eye.

Reaching her had out to Nao she gestured for the phone.

"GTFO!"

Silence

Really awkward silence.

"..no?" Nao questioned in a tiny voice. She was getting flash backs to the Hime battles and it was not a nice picture.

_Oh crap, she's going to kill me a dump the body somewhere out here!_

"Nao we need to get the location off Mia so we can find Natsuki so please be nice to her."

Nao nodded quickly and lifted the phone back to her ear her eyes never leaving Shizuru's.

"She went 'psycho lesbian bitch of doom' on you didn't she?"

Nao nodded then realising that Mai couldn't see her replied shakily.

"Yes"

"It'll be okay Nao, it'll be okay just another hour and you'll be there." Mai said soothingly.

"WHAT!? ANOTHER HOUR!" Nao screamed in desperation.

"Nao what did I say about yelling?" Shizuru said in an eerily calm voice.

Oh snap

**** a few hour earlier****

"What about this one? Natsuki's on it to." Mai called as she passed a sheet back to Nao and Mikoto.

Mikoto had become avidly involved in the searching, it seemed the paper work she had done with Reito was paying off as she seemed to understand everything.

"Its just basic stuff, on her business work at the motor shop." Mikoto said scanning the paper briefly.

Reaching of her cup she stoped, there was a silence as the others noticed Mikoto freeze.

"What's wrong? Did you find something?" Shizuru said looking up from her pile.

Mikoto blinked a few times, turned her head to the side and looked at the paper with a wrinkled brow.

"Natsuki left with Maria right?"

"Yeah, no duh we all saw it." Nao said watching the young girl frown.

"Well did anyone bother to check any houses listed under her name?"

…..

"I take that as a no?"

…………..

"Okay well seeing as you didn't think to check I think I've found were Natsuki should be." Mikoto said with a grin "But it is a fair way away, its up past 'Blue Ridge Mountain' do you know were that is?"

**Scuttle, rustle, cling, crash, Bang!**

Mikoto looked up to see an empty room.

"But I didn't even give them the address yet?"

Silence

"HEY WAIT FOR ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR COME BACK!!" she could heard Mai yelling from outside, along with the rev of an engine and a high pitched squeal as the car spend away.

**Stomp stomp click BANG!**

"Back already?"

"Not funny Mikoto."

*** present****

_It's a good thing I kicked her out of the car, at least she had a phone on her so we can get directions off Mikoto. _Nao thought as she glared at the road in front of her.

Because the police will need to have some proof that I was last seen with Shizuru.Looking over at the driver Nao inwardly shuddered. She really felt sorry for Maria now.

**** **** ***** *****

_I feel really sorry for her now. _Nina thought as she looked up to see Natsuki backing away from an enraged Maria.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! IT WAS SO STUPID!" Mari yelled running her fingers through her short grey hair.

Natsuki scuffed her feet and studied the kitchen tiling. They had a strange bluey tinged wolf with vines and stuff around it.

_Seriously what's with the vines? _She thought

"I mean did you even stop to think how this effected them!" Maria said calming herself as she paced back and forth.

"But they disserved it. All they keeping doing was leering at me and trying to make their bosses seem important."

"Look Natsuki I thought you would give more care to the animals that watch over the house. Maybe next time you'll think how the dogs feel having to bite thought all that polyester and synthetic fabric. I would at least have taken the men's jackets before I kicked them out." Maria said casually as she turned the corner and left the room.

There was a silence as Natsuki's eyes squinted back and forth, even tilting her head to the side to think over what Maria said.

Then it clicked.

"Wait, what?!"

*** *** *** *** ***

Erstin stepped out of the roscoe and looking up the un weeded and overgrown path to a small cottage nested in between a small forest of tree's.

"So we finally meet, Kyon." She whispered, a light smile on her lips. "It is time the truth is revealed."

Slowly she made her way towards the cottage, with each step the realisation of what was happening began to sink in.

"Forgive me Nina…" she whispered as she reached for the door preparing to knock.

Then suddenly the door opened with a middle-aged man smiling pleasantly down at her.

"Come in we have much to discus, has Maria informed you of the current situation?" her asked pleasantly, if not for the slight pain in his eyes she would have thought he was asking something as simple as the weather.

"Yes, we don't have much time. Do you have the documents?"

He nodded curtly and they entered the cottage. As the door closed he looked out across the field and noticed a small black car parked discreetly away from the road.

_Not much time indeed. _He thought.

TBC

Mwahahahaha and the plot thickens!

Now don't forget to review, yes I am talking to you! Yes you!! Now you had better leave a comment or there may be a car crash in the next chapter!!!

Kisses!


	12. Dogs dinner

Thank you everyone for being so patient with me whilst I sorted things out.

A special thanks to Nina-chan and Ni-chan for giving me inspiration through simply talking with me!

**11.**

"Okay so what do we do now!?"

"…"

"Oh great NOW you choose to be silent!"

"…"

"Well fine then! I'll get us out of this mess!"

The silent witness watched as the teenager edged herself further up the trunk of the tree she was clinging to, clinging for her life I might add. Moving up further she stretched out her arm, wrapping her legs firmly around the trunk and clawed at the thin branch.

Then she finally grasped it!

**SNAP**

"Oh shi-"

The branch snapped.

Now in a situation like this that wouldn't be such a problem, as the teenager had a strong grip on the trunk and not the branch the branch would fall to the ground and leave the girl in her current position.

But were would the fun be in that.

So in worse case scenario the branch snapped, snagged the girls shirt sleeve on the way down, making her quite unbalanced. Due to the unforseen shift in movement, she lost her balance and began to slide down the trunk.

The barking increased, as the dogs at the trees base seemed to grin at the girls

fumbling she glared at them with a savage intent.

Then she began to slide again.

With her last remaining energy she propelled herself from the tree trunk and managed to grab hold of a sturdy branch as she plummeted towards the pack of dogs.

"Ha ha ha suckers!" she yelled sticking her tongue out at the dogs nipping at her shoes.

With savage guard dogs mere centimetres from your feet you'd think the girl would be worried, but no she was grinning down at the dogs swinging away merrily.

Then a quiet chough from above her.

Quirking an eyebrow up she looked at the other occupant of the tree.

The young woman above her sat comfortably on a thick branch as if it were a lounge, or padded chair. The woman stared down at the teenager giving her a soft smile before pointing over the girls shoulder at something behind her.

The air stilled and the dogs were suspiciously quiet.

A chill ran up the girl's spine as she looked down at the dogs.

They all stared patiently behind her, their body's tenses with excitement.

Like racers waiting for the whistle to blow.

Some how that image disturbed her.

Then she felt a puff of hot air on the back of her neck.

Slowly she turned her head thinking her companion had joined her at a better level, well hoping that what it was.

"Shizuru this isn't the time for you to be acting kinky. I know you miss Natsuki and all but.."

The words died in her throat as she was met with a pair of dangerous green eyes, and a pair of long exposed canines, and no it was not Natsuki in cosplay.

It was the biggest, meanest most intimidating looking wolf she could ever dread to lay eyes one.

It was the stuff that made people like Haruka wet themselves and run crying home to their mummy's. Nao chuckled at the imagery.

This did not sit well with the beast in front of her. As he let out o threatening growl, capturing her attention once again.

_Wait! In front! How did that… oh._

The wolf, obviously the alpha (no duh), had jumped up onto the trios car which they had abandoned the second they had stepped out of it, in search for higher ground.

So there he stood in all his breath taking glory, well he had certainly taken Nao's breath away, staring right into her eyes.

"Dum dum dum."

"Not funny Shizuru!" Nao yelled from her swinging position.

The wolf eyed the two suspiciously and they began sniffing at Nao.

"Did you remember to take a shower this morning?" a voice called from the tree,

trying oh so hard to sound innocent.

Before Nao could retort she realised something.

There was silence.

"Oh." Shizuru mouthed.

Then the unthinkable happened the dog sneezed and Nao slipped.

Panic griped Nao as she realised she was going to the dogs (no pun intended); landing on her feet she braced herself for an attack. Oh she got one.

At the same moment the dog sneezed Shizuru had been trying to carefully ease down from her branch, but as she was not as familiar with trees as she would have liked right then she over compensated her footing and missed the branch altogether.

But as usual her luck was present, just as Nao's wasn't, and she had a soft landing, right onto Nao.

As Nao lay spread out in the dirt she contemplated why this always happened to her.

Then a growl interrupter her from her mental solis and a soft thump was hear accompanied by the crunching of leaves as the predator made its way toward its prey.

Looking up at the wolf Nao let out a defeated sight.

Then a glint of metal captured her attention.

It was a nametag hanging from the wolfs collar.

"…"

"Oh God Shizuru make Natsuki stop with all the Duran naming its getting really old!"

At this the wolf pricked his ears up at the two. Tilting his head to the side he gazed at

them curiously.

Then as Nao pushed Shizuru, who was still yet to move, off her back the wolf shot forward at the sudden movement.

Startled by this 'Duran', as he was collared, bared his teeth in preparation to attack.

Then like an angels chorus the banging of metal dishes could be heard.

Suddenly a young girl with two streaming braids staggered out of the large stone house ahead of them.

She was banging a pair of metal dog dishes together obviously calling in the dogs for their meal.

Ears pricked and tails spun as the dogs took off towards the girl like hungry pups.

Well all except for one.

Duran.

He looked at them with a stern eye as if he knew they would be trouble, then he turned away and swiftly padded off to the house.

Looking back over to the girl they watched as all the dogs ran at her.

"Are they going to.." Nao started.

The girl realising the dogs were not slowing down turned to run.

This meant she never saw it coming.

An apple burst through the second floor window and cracked the girl fair on the head.

In her dazed state she then tripped over a rock and was swarmed by the dogs who happily yipped and barked as they pulled and ripped at the clothes like she was a new dog toy.

"We were saved by a ditzy girl with a pair of doog dishes. As if my ego hasn't been through enough today." Nao sighed letting her face drop into the leaves again.

"Don't forget about the apple."

With that said Nao tried very hard not to break out into sobs.

*** *** *** ***

As Maria was calmly moving some of her favourite china a loud crash echoed through out the mansion.

**Tink**

….

Looking down she realised her favourite cup had slipped from its saucer as she had jumped, startled by the sound.

…

Silently she turned from the scene of her cups death and began to climb the stairs.

Head bowed a bark aura started to surround her.

As she made her way to the source of the sound she smirked.

Natsuki's room.

*** *** ***

Right at that point our brave heroin bad managed to smash her 'unbreakable' window, and was in the process of kicking the glass out of the frame so she could climb out.

An old friend she had worked with when she was younger had once shown her how hard an apple would become once it was frozen. It was at this point in her life she was happy she had know the girl long enough to learn how to make a frozen apple cannon.

Then suddenly the door burst open and Maria stormed in.

Maria made straight for the window and extended her arms.

And pushed.

Well it was a fair way from the second story window but it was survivable.

**RIP **

"Not good."

*** *** *** *** ***

Erstin sat next to the man as they began looking between his hand written notes and a set of official documents infront of them.

After a few minutes of silence Erstin spotted something.

"I think this contract has been nullified sir."

Looking up from his papers her peered quizzically at her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well this part here in thye contract," she leaned forward and pointed at a line on both her paper and the document infront of them. "This line here, it translates as-"

She was interrupted before she could finish as the man leaned forward carefully and grinned at the line.

"I do believe we have something there. Here," he said passing her a small writing book. "copy it and its number in here. We'll need as many as we can find. Good work there Erstin, you'd make Nina proud if she saw you here."

A light blush covered Erstin's cheeks as she though of her dashing grounds keeper in that long jacket and those tight pant-

"Erstin?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she quickly copied her findings down in the book as she continued through the notes she had.

With all her focus on the pages now she missed Kyon's knowing smile.

TBC…

Well everyone you've made it this far so don't forget to review, because if u don't Shizuru might not go into the house next chapter, and Nina- chan will probably cry!

Love all you guys keep up your good work!


	13. sorry

And they all live happily ever after the end…

Okay that's not correct lol, sorry but this story will be put on hold for a while, I lack the motivation to finish it at the moment as I have to much work and to many other stories ive started -.-'

Sorry, but I will get back to these eventually, once I finish everything else, so a max of 3 years till completion…or re-startion.

-Rain141


	14. Back!: The Return of The Apple

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH~!

I'M BACK!

Yeah i know love and adore me ;p

*is smacked across the head by fellow writers*

Writers: Oh you are soo~ up yourself!

Rain141: *Sobs in corner*

Writers: ^^"

Well either way ENJOY!

*** *** *** ***

The sensation of falling was one that many called exhilarating, fun filled and brilliant for testing ones fears.

For Natsuki the falling was …well in her thoughts _'NOT FUCKING COOL!!!!'_

So as she felt two hard palms against her back and the rushing wind against her face she decided action had to be taken.

She screamed.

But this was no ordinary scream this was a gigantic girly squeal.

The likes of which left such a shocked stillness in the air that she realised she still haddent done anything about the fact she was falling.

Shutting her eyes tightly she prepared for a very painful landing and fell face first onto her rooms balcony floor.

Yes there was a balcony beyond the window.

The shocked expresion no Natsuki's face caused Maria to suddenly burst into laughter.

RAGE!

Standing up Natsuki turned, hellfire in her eyes as she glared at her aunt.

Then she released something.

The door was open.

Ripping the tattered remains of her dress down the sides she raced for the door. passing it in a glint she made for the hand rail of the stairs.

"Okay time to do this old style!" Natsuki yelled as she jumped from the stair well and raced to the front door.

Only to be hit by a large green apple on its return trip to the house.

***BAM***

"And that is what we call lights out." Nina murmured to the pack of dogs starring wide-eyed at the collapsed girl.

Natsuki stirred slightly as she felt a tug at her foot. Groaning she sat up and looked down at her feet.

The one word that popped into her head was

'!?' then her brain blanked and she fell backwards with a giant wolf staring down at her as he tugged at her foot.

Giving her a bored look he huffed in a 'girls these days' kind of way, and trotted off to get food off Nina.

*** *** *** ****

After an unconscious Natsuki had been dragged back to her room. When I say dragged I mean it. Maira had simply grabbed Natsuki by her collar and begun walking back upstairs.

Shizuru and Nao Calmly arrived at the Kuga house. Maria knew exactly who they were, and after half and hour of glaring and the sun lowering Nina and walked in and simply stated that their car's tired were punctured and they would have to stay the night.

After another half an hour of glares over some food Erstin had shown the two guests to spare rooms in the mansion.

So whilst Nao calmly curled up in her bed Shizuru abandoned hers and crept across the hall. After pulling Erstin aside she had learnt were Natsuki's room was, and now she intended to see her love.

Creeping into the dark room Shizuru looked at her surroundings carefully and as she closed as carefully locked the door a light groan sounded from the bed next to the wall.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered moving silently over to the figure lying in the bed.

"Shiz-..rue?" The voice sleepy mumbles sitting up slowly.

The figure looked to her side as Shizuru walked closer.

Slowly recognition dawned in Natsuki's tired and muddled head.

Tossing her sheets from her she hurled herself off her bed engulfing her lover in a hug so powerful it could only be called a glomp!

"Shizuru!" Natsuki cried into the older womanise neck holding her tightly and Shizuru smiled in relief.

"I was really worried about you." Shizuru signed hugging Natsuki like it was the end of the world.

"I know, I missed you so much." Natsuki whispered squeezing her love tightly before loosening her grip.

Standing taller Natsuki reached up to place a sweet kiss on Shizuru's lips. Soft and gentle as the corner of her mouth tweaked upwards in a smile.

Wrapping her arms around Shizuru's neck she deepened the kiss as Shizuru moved closer pulling there bodies together. As the kiss became more heater both had to break away in search of much needed air.

"Well it seemed you really did miss me." Shizuru teased as he smile grew in volume.

Natsuki's eyes seemed to twinkle as she glided forward like a panther after her kill.

"Shall I show you just how much I missed you?" she whispered huskily as she placed her hands on Shizuru's hips and pushed back lightly.

In her love struck and light-headedness Shizuru began to fall backwards wondering lightly why she had been pushed.

That was until her back hit the cover of the bed behind her.

** ** **

Mean while in the room next door Nao heard a thump and a giggle and her brain worked out the rest of what was going to happen.

"Oh god.." she whispered in shock.

Running to the door she pulled it open to escape the sounds she knew would be created very soon.

But the door didn't open...she was locked in.

In panic she ran to the window, it didn't budge. She kicked at the glass. It stayed in place, unlike her leg.

Then she heard a muffled moan from the room next to her.

She was running out of time!!!

....

After five minutes of trying to break out Nao had in the end succumbed to her doom and now lay curled up it the bathtub with her sheets and pillows. The door tightly closed with towels stuffed in the cracks and her ipod on blaring rock and heavy metal. She was so not getting any sleep tonight.

Only nightmares...

** ** **

Bellow the guest rooms Maria glared up at the ceiling in pure anger. It was 3am and the noise from above was really starting to piss her off.

"Fucking kids." she muttered as she reached for the broom beside her.

Standing on her bed she gripped the broom tightly and started smashing it against the ceiling.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!!" she screamed putting all her strength into her blows.

Then there was silence.

"Really! What improper language! You should be ashamed of yourself Nina!" Maria quickly called.

_'Well at least that leaves me in the clear and they can blame someone else for disturbing them.' _Maria smugly thought.

"Oi we know that was you Aunty!" She hear Natsuki yell from above.

Marias smirk dropped.

"That's mean to try to blame Nina!" she heard Erstin call from the other side of the house near the kitchen.

"Yeah, plus we all know she has an alibi!" Nao chuckled next. "Well all know she's in the kitchen with Erstin."

Five shocked voices were heard in a questioning "WHAT!?" that echoed through the floor boards.

"Oi how do you know this?" Natsuki asked as the sound of footsteps moved closer to Nao's dividing wall.

"I went to the kitchen to get a drink and... well lets just say it sounds like Nina has to do lots of heavy lifting it the kitchen. I mean all the panting, and this late at night." Nao purred, waiting for the mixed reactions.

"Tsk your so cruel making her work over time." Shizuru's voice added, drifting below.

Silence filled the air as everyone retreated into their minds.

Then the air erupted in shouts.

"What! No-"

"How dare y-"

"Someone's grown-"

"It seems s-"

"That's not wh-"

"She didn't-"

"I'm so not eating breakfast on that table again!"

There was silence again as the last statement rung out into the night.

"ARIKA GO BACK TO BED!"

"Was that Nina's voice?" Shizuru ask quietly.

"So what if it was, Nina just came past to ask me about tomorrows groceries!" Erstin yelled in defence.

"A likely story." Nao smirked.

"Hush everyone!" Maria shouted "Its okay Erstin I believe you, now everyone go to

sleep!"

Sounds of feet shuffling around brought a smile to Maria's face as she believed everyone was going back to bed.

"Well you do realise all that sound was actually coming from the kitchen. I mean did you really think that Natsuki is creative enough to use a saucepan and lid somewhere in the mix?" Nao asked slyly.

"OI!"

Then a giggle was heard followed by a thump and the silky words of 'Oh Natsuki' and everyone groaned and reached for their pillows.

....five minutes later another thump was heard followed by a low 'Nina-kami'.

And no one wanted to use the kitchen ever again.

"Who's volunteering to pick up breakfast in town?!" Nao yelled tiredly from her curled up position in her bathtub complete with pillow and sound stoppage.. that wasn't working.

"What do you want to get?" groaned Maria.

** ** **

The next day....

"OUT OF YOUR ROOM NOW! YOU KEPT US ALL UP TILL 5AM AND YOU WANT TO SLEEP IN?! I THINK NOT!!!"

With the combined efforts of Nao, Miss Maria, Arika and half the staff on hand they managed to splinter the doors hinges.

Then Miss Maria found the key.

...

After much scuffling and eye rubbing the group descended from the rooms and sat in the kit- no they were in the kitchen for all of four second before remembering last nights vocal adventures with the whole house, and vanished from the room.

Seated comfortably in the dinning room they flipped through the phone book to choose a eating venue.

"Umm Happy Inn?" Akira read out.

"What are they so happy about." Nao dead panned.

"The lives they ruin." Natsuki snarled glaring at Nao through blood shot eyes.

"Fukin' Duck." Arika suggested with a questioning glance at the page.

"Not this early in the morning please." Nao smirked.

"Animal cruelty isn't my thing." Natsuki huffed "Ask Nao again at dinner time and she

might disappear."

"The Cockler?" Arika read looking even more confused at the page.

"Sounds like Natsuki needs to go there." Nao smirked.

"Why are you speaking from experience Nao?" Shizuru asked innocently.

The room temperature dropped.

"Surprised." Arika read.

"Probably not." Maria signed frowning.

"The Hime Cafe." Arika continued on.

Three sets of ears perked at the name and turned to look at Arika.

"That doesn't sound to bad." Nao said with a small smirk. "What do you two think?"

"Its sounds fine, can we just hurry up and order I'm starving." Natsuki grumbled as her stomach let out a growl.

"Sounds like your mouth and stomach have switched vocals." Nao teased as she reached for the phone book. "I'm surprised with all the feasting goi-"

In a swift movement the phone book became one with Nao in the strangest and most disturbing transformation any of them had ever seen.

As Natsuki stood swiftly from the room the others stared, eyes and mouths wide open in shock at Nao.

It was like a car crash, no one wanted to look yet no one could look away.

"S-sh-she ripped it in half.."Arika stuttered, her eyes glued to Nao's twitching form.

A glint of respect could be seen in Maria's eyes...or was that fear. Either way she now knew not to underestimate her niece.

Nao tried to give a strangled cough and her twitches increased.

It was to much to handle.

Holding her mouth Arika ran from the room.

There were some things a girls stomach could not handle that early in the morning.

Shizuru discreetly stood and walked in what could be seen as a 'Fujino-secret-special-I'm-running-from-the-room' technique. In short, she vanished.

Walking through the door way Nina and Erstin were all set to give apologies, or act as if nothing had happened and move on. But of all the things there were prepared for.. this was not one of them.

"OMG WHO SHISKABOBED NAO!" the normally reserved Nina shouted in alarm.

"Is she dead.."Erstin asked slowly shifting behind Nina in fear.

"No. Because that would have shown that Natsuki has mercy for the feeble." Maria replied moving from the room without a sound.

"I don't think anyone will require breakfast this morning."

_TBC..._

** ** **

_Soooo~_

_^^ What did everyone think?_

_I expect reviews =.=_

_Signed your loving writer Zee 3_


End file.
